Asleep
by the kid that could
Summary: Sidestory for The Long Run. Loki decides he needs something else in his journey of a life. That's where Laurel comes in.


**This is a sidestory for The Long Run- If you haven't read that story, I suggest you do before reading this. And I also suggest you keep up with The Long Run, too. This story is also about Laurel and Loki. The title was inspired by the song 'Asleep' by Emily Browning. Thanks, free cyber pies for a review. **

Loki Laufeyson was always a lonely person. He never exactly had anyone, save for a very few amount of lovers, his children, and Thor.

Okay, so maybe he did have someone but that wasn't the point.

On another one of his more distraught nights, he realized he finally had the answer. He could have someone else if he wanted to. The god had the skill, and the energy.

Loki could do it. He could create someone using pure magic.

_**OoOoOoO**_

He stood, panting, waiting for anything while sweat beaded his forehead. Everything he had been prepared for- all of his power, his energy, his longing- had been thrust into that moment. It pained him, using so much energy at once.

Loki didn't even know if this would even work. It was guesswork with hope, he supposed. Hope, because he desperately needed someone else. Someone new. Hope, because he wanted someone who could rely on him.

It was guesswork for the mere fact that he had no idea what (or who) he conjured just now.

Another long moment passed, and Loki lowered his head, sinking to his knees and burying his head in his hands. Shudders took over his body, making him hate this moment even more than the previous one.

All of his fucking efforts for nothing – everything had been worthless. The books, the preparation, the idea, the longing for a friend, _someone else. _It always seemed as if the other gods couldn't stand the thought of the prankster being –

Loki's head snapped up the instant he heard a pained screech from the other side of his room. His jaw dropped, and the man rushed forward, shocked more than anything else.

Laying on the floor was a crumpled body in a white cloak.

He crept towards it, reminding himself to stay weary, not to get too excited about this whole thing.

Kneeling down, he noticed that the body was not only wearing a white cloak, but a white gown, as well. Loki lodged his arms under the female, lifting, holding her briefly before laying her down on his own bed.

He honestly hadn't expected this to actually happen – what he had expected was a cruel joke from the gods, instead. In this situation, he was silent, unknowing of what to do.

Sitting down, he stared at the girl, still working on believing the miracle laying on his bed. His magic had actually worked. He hadn't put in that much effort for nothing…

The girl looked to be the Midgardian age of twelve or thirteen, Loki guessed (he was on a roll with the guesswork today, anyways). Long, black hair, twisted and curled at the end reminded the prankster of his own locks. Her skin was pale, with a creamy complexion. She was more than pale ; Milky was a better adjective.

Loki barely noticed her eyes flutter open, jumping slightly when he heard a light, raspy voice.

"Who…Who are you…?" She asked, eyes half-lidded. 'She' was not given a name yet.

Loki was wide-eyed, looking into the girl's eyes. They were exactly like his. Now that he thought about it… She could've been related to him. Sister? No. Better yet…

"I'm your father," The Jotun managed to get out, still surprised with the fact that conjuring up an actual person, living and breathing, had worked. A small smile played at the corners of his lips, wanting to make his creation more comfortable.

"Oh…W-Well, then," She continued, her pale eyes threatening to close again. She fought it, rubbing her left eye with a graceful hand. "Who am I?"

Loki stared at her, thinking for a long, long moment before finally answering. In that moment, he had thought of a name for her. _A beautiful name._ "Laurel…Laurel Laufeyson,"

Laurel was quiet, closing her eyes and nodding, "I… quite like that name," with that final murmur, she was asleep. Loki could tell by her slowed, steady breaths, and her stillness when she was finished speaking.

Loki sat there, unmoving until he leaned forward, gingerly placing a kiss on her forehead and getting up, leaving her to sleep with a soft smile on his face, the first one in a while.

He had succeeded.

_**end.**_

**Awww! Loki feels for Laurel! FATHER FEELS! DAUGHTER FEELS! Aw… please review. **


End file.
